


and the sky above is blue

by Corollaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Back to Middle-Earth Month, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, PWP, my go-to aredhel/elenwe song, they deserve to be happy in a meadow of flowers that's all, this song is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corollaire/pseuds/Corollaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elenwë tires of the politics in the court of Gondolin, she likes to visit a secluded part of the valley to clear her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the sky above is blue

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM 2015 prompt: Flowery Meadow
> 
> Set in an AU where Elenwë is queen of Gondolin, Turgon having presumably died on the Helcaraxë.

“Well, here we are.” Aredhel lifted an eyebrow, settling back on her elbows amid the tall grass and regarding Elenwë with a teasing grin. “What grand plans do you have for us today, my queen?”

Elenwë chuckled, shoving her playfully. “Who is to say that I did not simply wish to escape the court for a few blissful hours?”

“Oh, come.” Aredhel plucked a purple blossom from its stem and inhaled, eyes drifting shut. Elenwë watched the sunlight play off her skin, golden dapples on darker brown. “You never wear that dress unless you intend for me to rip it off you at some point.”

A prickle spread across her cheeks at the words and she cleared her throat, winding a stem of grass around her fingers. “I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh, of course not. The queen of Gondolin would never be so daring." Aredhel smirked. "At least not where any of her nobles could see. Which brings us back to this _lovely_ meadow we seem to have found ourselves in."

Elenwë made a show of looking around the field. The spot was secluded, a gap in the forest that clung to the shadow of the mountains that surrounded Gondolin. Heather grew tall amid long stalks of grass that whispered when the wind blew, sounding almost like falling water. Small yellow flowers spotted the meadow like fallen drops of sunlight.  "Does the view not please you?"

"The view greatly pleases me," Aredhel replied, voice low, and when Elenwë glanced at her, her eyes were on not the flowers but Elenwë.

“Stop that,” she mumbled, ducking her head to hide the sudden flush creeping up her cheeks. She was supposed to be a _queen_ , what was it about this insufferable woman that reduced her to a stammering child at the slightest hint of attention?

“Nay.” Aredhel reached up to tuck a strand of hair back behind Elenwë’s ear, fingers lingering on her cheek. “You may order me to do anything else, my queen, but I will never cease to marvel at your beauty.”

Flustered, Elenwë leaned in and kissed her, parting her lips slightly. Aredhel’s tongue teased at her mouth for a moment before she pulled back, looking amused.

“Well, that was unexp--”

Elenwë made a noise of frustration in the back of her throat and reached up to cup the back of Aredhel’s neck with one hand, pulling her closer for a longer kiss. By the time they separated, there was a distinct warmth in Aredhel’s eyes. She shifted position, kneeling beside Elenwë and running her hands up the skirt of her dress, spread out across the grass.

“Is there anything my queen desires of me?”

Elenwë sighed, running a hand through her hair. “If you could get every noble in my court to shut up for - for _five minutes_ , that would be wonderful.”

“Are you really thinking of politics at a time like this?” Aredhel whispered, lifting Elenwë’s hand in her own and pressing a kiss first to the back, then to the palm. Her lips were warm, and Elenwë closed her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“I can’t help it,” she protested, and felt Aredhel move, kissing the inside of her wrist. “My duty as queen--” She broke off, opening her eyes  as Aredhel worked her way up her forearm, pressing her lips to the hollow of her elbow.What had she been saying? “I have a duty as queen.”

Aredhel laughed. “Is that so?” She slipped the gauzy sleeve of Elenwë’s dress off her shoulder, kissing the smooth skin there.

“And I cannot perform that duty if I am always being _distracted_ \--” She tangled one hand in Aredhel’s dark hair, tugging it free of its simple braid.

"Unburden your mind," Aredhel suggested, and the words would have been innocent had they not been whispered into Elenwë's shoulder, hot breath and the tickle of dark hair against her bare skin making Elenwë shiver. "The politics of Gondolin are far too complex for a simple hunter such as myself, so perhaps explaining them to me will sort them out in your own mind."

"What--" Elenwë's concentration fractured as Aredhel's fingers grazed her throat, slipping behind her to the fastenings of her dress. She recovered with an effort. "What are you playing at?"

"Playing?" Aredhel echoed, pulling back with an expression of mock offense. "I simply wish to serve my queen."

There was something about the way she said those words that sent a strange thrill through Elenwë's chest.

Aredhel's lips descended on her neck again, planting kisses down the column of her throat. Elenwë sighed, tensing slightly when she felt the buttons on her dress pop open under Aredhel's deft fingers.

"You are far more politically inclined than you pretend to be," Elenwë murmured, and felt the vibration against her skin as Aredhel chuckled.

"Nonetheless, I beg of you - humor me."

Half-breathless, she nodded. Aredhel slipped her dress off both shoulders, tugging it down until Elenwë’s breasts were bared. She kissed the corner of Elenwë’s jaw, then trailed her lips down her throat. Elenwë arched beneath her as Aredhel’s mouth lingered on the  spot on her collarbone that sent thrills running through her entire body.

She settled back, grass tickling her bare back, and pulled Aredhel down with her. Aredhel worked her dress lower, freeing her breasts, and suckled at first one nipple, then the other. Elenwë’s lips formed a soundless gasp at the rasp of Aredhel’s tongue against sensitive skin.

“What do you wish of me?” Aredhel murmured, pulling back.

Elenwë tangled her hand in Aredhel’s hair and guided her head back down in lieu of a response. Aredhel’s lips traced the soft swell of her stomach, lingering over the pale marks left from her time bearing Idril. She tugged on Elenwë’s dress, and Elenwë lifted her hips, letting her ease it off.

“Careful with that,” she warned, and Aredhel paused, one hand on Elenwë’s bare thigh and the other holding the crumpled fabric. “I’ve been informed that my clothing requires mending far too often.”

Aredhel snorted. “Always so responsible.” But she made a point of carefully laying it down on the grass a safe distance from them before returning to pressing kisses across Elenwë’s hipbones, tongue darting out to tease at the very edge of the golden hair that curled between her legs.

Her fingers danced up and down her calves, circling her ankles and drawing her legs apart. Elenwë sucked in a breath as Aredhel bent down. She could feel the faint tickle of her breath against the inside of her thigh.

At the last moment, Aredhel looked up at her, eyes dark with a hunger that made an answering fire leap higher in Elenwë’s own body. “May I?”

“Yes,” Elenwë breathed, and couldn’t control the slight buck of her hips as Aredhel kissed her lightly just at the top of her cleft. And again, and again, until she gave up and rocked her hips into Aredhel’s mouth, tangling one hand in dark hair and the other in the grass beside her in a hopeless attempt to ground herself.

She whimpered faintly as Aredhel’s tongue dipped lower, probing gently, then licking a long stripe up. There was a faint rustle of cloth as Aredhel shifted position, one hand going between her own legs.

Elenwë tipped her head back, panting as Aredhel’s tongue darted in and out, quick and clever and infuriating in its skill. The world narrowed to the feeling of the grass beneath her and Aredhel’s mouth on her and the fire burning brighter within.

Her climax washed over her, Aredhel’s tongue coaxing her through the pleasure. Elenwë arched her back, crying out, and felt Aredhel gasp into her as she pushed herself over the edge as well.

Aredhel pulled back, and Elenwë blushed to see the slick wetness gleaming around her mouth.

“Did I please my queen?” she asked, wiping at her face with her sleeve. Elenwë swallowed and nodded.

“You pleased me greatly,” she breathed, sitting up and kissing Aredhel gently, tasting her own tang in the other’s mouth.

“Weren’t we going to discuss your political situation?” Aredhel laughed between kisses as Elenwë’s hands wandered up, cupping her breasts briefly before her arms settled around her neck.

“I would much rather there be no discussion whatsoever,” Elenwë replied, pressing closer, and there was little talking for quite some time after that.


End file.
